Savages
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Two different tribes that have high tension between them. Both in hatred of each other and belief that the other tribe are savages. Two people who might be able to turn everything around but will they be able to do it in the end? Or are the two tribes destined to end it all in a mass of bloodshed? Warning: Yaoi, some blood slash gore, small violence, death and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

AN:

This is a short story based off of parts of Pocahontas as you may notice.

There will be one song that will be a part of this story but will be later credited when it comes along.

Enjoy.

Mello.

Light looks around himself at his home which is a village for one of the tribes that make up the land even though there is an invisible line that divides the two so each tribe has about the same amount of land to survive off of.

Tension has always been high between the two tribes but Light has always been curious.

Light went to the border and hid to secretly watch the other side to see if he can see anyone from the other side. He's only seen some patrols that patrol the border to make sure that no one has stepped over the line.

Even now that Light is an adult and has been taught that the tribe on the other side are evil beings that are better off dead.

However Light has always questioned his teachings he just never voiced them instead indulging in trying to learn what he can from watching them safely on his tribes side of the border.

He has always longed to go across that border to learn more about the other tribe.

And now he has decided that today will be the day.

He will cross the border and check out what is really on the other side. He stops just a little behind the border and stares out across of it into the territory of the other tribe. "The territory of the tribe Orenda." He whispers to himself. "I wonder what they are really like." He swallows heavily then moves forward almost hesitantly stepping over the border. "Here I go." He says just before stepping over the border then he walks off into the territory of the other tribe.

….

L is sitting on a tree stump that is smoothly cut except for two pointed tip looking parts sticking up on the back.

The tree stump is quite large so L can comfortably sit there without having his legs or feet dangling off the edge as well as still having a good amount of space around him which can fit another person if L was a little more to the side than in the center.

There is a crystal rock tree like cliff with a natural rock and crystal statue of a griffon.

The griffon moves causing some dust to fall to the flat surface it stands on. "Child." A grandmother sounding wise voice speaks. "Something is bothering you."

"Grandmother Crystal." L looks a little up to the griffon that is known as Grandmother Crystal though she isn't much higher than L is so she and whoever is on the stump can look at each other without strain. "Well you see I had a strange dream and it's bugging me."

Grandmother Crystal settles to a laying down position. "What is it that you have dreamed child?" She asks gently.

"It was strange Grandmother Crystal." L begins as he slightly glances away. "There was a heart that was falling slowly spinning with a spinning arrow in the middle of it. As it fell the background slowly changed through the colors of a rainbow as it faded to each color going back and forth while rippling like water." He explains. "It was just about to land on the ground when a rose caught it. Then I woke up."

"Child I believe that this was no ordinary dream." Grandmother Crystal says making L look back to her. "A vision perhaps."

"A vision?" L slightly echoes.

"Yes. It is why it is bugging you. It is an important dream." Grandmother Crystal nods.

L glances down in thought. "Could it be something I am meant to do?" He asks only to flicker his eyes back up to Grandmother Crystal.

"Perhaps." Grandmother Crystal nods. "A sign meant for you."

L glances down thoughtfully again. "But I don't understand. What is it supposed to mean? I've never seen a spinning arrow before. Even with my training with using a bow and arrow no arrow ever spun like that as well as never looked like how it was in my dream."

"Maybe time will bring about an explanation." Grandmother Crystal suggests. "It's out there but the question becomes where."

L nods softly.

"Well child you shouldn't be gone too long. You don't want to worry the others." Grandmother Crystal says.

L gets to his feet then looks to Grandmother Crystal who is now also standing. "Thank you." He says then jumps off the stump only to head away.

Grandmother Crystal smiles watching him go then she goes back to look like a lifeless statue.

L decides to take a walk by the great waterfall since there is a stone path that allows you to walk right by the great waterfall that is a big waterfall in which you can look at the falling water unless you are an actual child; though the path is usually wet from the spray of the waterfall. He walks along the stone path then stops to turn to the falling water. He notices the slight rainbow color on the waters surface as the sun hits it.

Suddenly he senses another person making him look forward again only to slightly stumble back at the unfamiliar face he almost falls into the water but the stranger wraps one arm around his waist only to balance him so both feet are on the path.

The stranger then lets go backing a little away. "Hi."

"You're a new face." L says scanning the other.

"So are you." The stranger responds. "Say. What's your name?"

"I am L Lawliet. I am from the tribe Orenda." L introduces himself.

The stranger's eyes light up. "My name is Light Yagami. I am from the tribe Audie."

L's eyes widen and he begins taking a few steps back. "The tribe Audie?" He gasps. "What are you doing on our side?"

Light looks a little panicked at L's reaction. "Oh no don't worry I came alone." He says trying to assure L. "I don't mean any harm."

L isn't certain about that.

"Don't be scared." Light continues to try to assure L.

L backs up then turns jogging away towards the ground behind him.

"Wait!" Light chases after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Light catches up and puts a hand on L's shoulder.

L spins around and the two skid to a stop at the edge of where the forest begins since the waterfall is a giant space with a few trees here and there on one side with the other side being actual woods.

The two stand there staring into each other's eyes.

"L." Light begins. "I'm not like the others." He explains. "I promise I'm not. I want to learn about you and your tribe. I don't believe you are evil."

L blinks in surprise at those words and Light is not guarding his emotions so L can see that what Light says is the truth. "But why?" He asks.

"I've just always been curious about your tribe." Light admits.

L moves a step closer to Light still watching his eyes.

"Light..." He says softly making Light smile. His eyes flicker to the water for a moment then he looks back to Light with a small smile.

"I'm glad that you see I'm not a threat." Light says happy. "So what do you exactly do as a part of your tribe?" He asks.

"My position?" L tries to clarify.

"Well anything." Light says. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to learn about you guys."

"Well where to begin..." L says in wonder. "It's kind of hard to find a starting point really since I don't know exactly how differently our two tribes really are."

"Well I guess questions then." Light gets an idea and reaches into his pocket only to bring out a circular object.

"What's that?" L ask as he's never seen that before.

"It's a compass." Light responds. "It helps with navigation." He shifts it to one hand but just as he is about to pass it to L a little fox comes over unexpectedly surprising Light into accidentally dropping it.

The fox grabs it.

"Rucker!" L says sternly with a stern look to the fox.

Rucker dashes off to the woods.

"It's fine." Light brushes it off. "I have more back at home."

L turns back to Light. "Still I am sorry about Rucker stealing it."

Light waves it off. "As I said don't worry. Is he a pet?"

"Pet?" L asks.

"I mean an animal that you own. They become seen as like children or best friends depending on who you are asking." Light explains.

"Oh we don't have pets. We don't own them but we do become friends with them." L explains.

"Is it difficult?" Light asks.

"It can be if your personalities are complete opposites." L responds.

"Understandable." Light nods. "Can you understand them?"

"We cannot actually understand them but they might make some kind of gestures to us." L explains. "It's not usually obvious what they are trying to say so you need to try to pay attention to what they are doing."

Light nods. "Well I can't either." He admits. "Though the only gesturing I've seen is like when a dog puts its head on your lap when you're sitting just wanting your attention." He explains.

"That sounds adorable." L tells Light.

Light can't help his smile. "Yeah they can be."

The two turn as they hear noises of people in the area.

L turns back to Light. "You need to get out of here before they find you." He tells Light who turns back to L. "Follow me. I know a way back to the border so we don't have to run into the patrol as we head to the border." He dashes across the stone path with Light quickly following after him.

The two continue dashing through the space passing by some trees here and there.

Light continues to follow L as he begins to wonder if L is single. He shakes his head and focuses back on following L.

It could cause big trouble that he doesn't want if the patrol finds him that much he knows for sure.

Suddenly L skids to a stop making Light do the same.

L moves behind a bush that has trees on either side of it with a small space to slip between the trees and the bush and he kneels there with Light doing the same next to him.

The two cautiously peer over the bush looking for any signs of the patrol.

Light suddenly puts a hand on L's head pushing him down as he goes down himself.

The two stay huddled behind the bush as the patrol approaches.

Lights heart races as the footsteps of the patrol gets closer and closer. He shivers at the feel of the adrenalin at the very thought that they might get caught here together.

The patrol is still just walking right now.

The tension in the air is so bad it almost makes Light hold his breath.

The patrol is just on the other side of the bush now.

The world around Light seems to be holding its breath as he waits for the patrol to just continue on past.

Finally after a few moments the patrol does just that.

Light breathes a sigh of relief.

L gestures for Light to stay down while he cautiously peers over the bush making sure the patrol is gone before he turns to Light. "All clear."

The two stand up and move around the sides of the bush. They approach the border then they pause when they are at the border only to turn to each other.

"So. Can I see you again?" Light asks with a smile to L.

L returns the smile. "Of course. And the waterfall can be our meeting place tomorrow close to the afternoon."

Light smiles more and nods. "Sounds good." He gives L a hug then he heads back onto his tribes territory.

The two leave still smiling as they head back home.

L walks along thinking to himself. "The water of the waterfall had a rainbow color then he appeared…." He mummers to himself unable to stop smiling. "Maybe my dream was trying to tell me something about him." He smiles a little more. "I wonder what our future will bring. He picks up the pace a little until he reaches home that is the town where his tribe all have their homes as well as stores in. He walks along then pauses when he sees his father coming towards him.

His father seemed to have been talking to one of the elders Watari when he noticed L is back only to come over to him. His father has auburn hair, midnight blue eyes and he wears a mahogany t-shirt, black pants with dirty white runners. He stops in front of L who also stops walking. "You look happy." He comments.

L nods. "I made a new friend."

His father smiles. "That's very good." He slightly ruffles L's hair then lowers his hand. "You remind me so much of your mother." He says almost in a sigh.

L's mother did kind of look like him. She was very beautiful with long flowing black hair and shining grey eyes as she wore white dresses. She died when L was young so he can only remember what she looked like and only a few other things about her.

"Now as my son you will one day take over leading the tribe." His father continues.

L nods. "I know."

"Galahad." Watari calls reminding L's father that there is still business to deal with.

L's father, Galahad, turns to look to Watari. "I'll be right there." He says then turns back to L. "Go get something to eat. I hear Morella made your favorite cake." He then heads back over to Watari.

L sometimes worry about his father since he has a feeling that he will only have a certain amount of time before his father is gone. He tries to get his mind off of that and he heads off to see if his favorite cake was indeed made.

Meanwhile…

Light is at home and he hums happily to himself when one of his friends Mikami notices.

Mikami moves over to Light and speaks as Light turns to him. "Looks like someone is happier than usual."

"I've met someone." Light says with a smile.

"Ohh. Light has a crush." Mikami smiles. "About time. Now maybe Misa will stop bugging you to go out with her so you two can marry. Say who is this girl that has caught Light Yagami's heart? The son of the army captain?"

Light smirks a little. "I'm not telling." He says in a friendly teasing voice then he walks off.

Mikami is left to try to think of who Light could possibly be interested in.

Light can't wait until he gets to see L again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

That night Light lays there on his bed in the place he lives with his family though he'll be moving to his own place soon seeing as he's an adult.

He rolls over unable to sleep with his thoughts whirling all about L. He wants to see L again more than anything but he knows he shouldn't go to their meeting tired. He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep as he tries to quiet and calm down his minds whirling.

As it gets later into the night Light's mind realizes that it's night which means it's time to sleep thus finally allowing Light to sleep into the dreamland.

Meanwhile with L …..

L is having troubles sleeping though it isn't new to him. He gets up and heads out to take a walk around his tribes home as he does sometimes. He walks along walking past the buildings that are either homes, stores or other needed buildings for survival. He slightly looks around himself and slightly pauses as he watches something through an open window.

A woman named Aria is putting her child into the crib. She has tomboy styled dirty blonde hair, bright brown eyes and a very loving nature.

Another woman named Tiana comes over to Aria. She has shoulder length dimly colored red hair pulled back into a ponytail and her more dimly colored coffee colored eyes sparkle with love.

The two women hug with Aria's arms around Tiana's neck and Tiana's arms around Aria's waist.

L smiles softly then turns away only to continue off on his way. He keeps walking as an image of Light holding him from behind with his arms around his waist pops into his mind making him keep smiling softly. He stops once he realizes he is at the edge of the tribes home in their territory. He stares out into the darkly lit land past their home that appears darker than it is since the lanterns hanging outside light the outside of the houses.

The lanterns are their only safe light source in the dark besides moonlight.

L turns around and begins walking back to his place.

Just as he approaches his home he finds his father coming out of the house.

"Father." L says as he stops walking.

Galahad turns to his son. "L." He greets. "I thought I might find you out here."

L slightly tilts his head in curiosity. "Were you looking for me?" He asks.

"Well you see my dear son." Galahad begins. "I was going to give you something earlier but I got so caught up in my work. And I know you have trouble sleeping so I thought that if you were up I'd give this to you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out but all L can see of it is a black slightly thick necklace thread. "Here." He slips the necklace onto L slipping it on then lets go.

L looks down and lifts a hand to the charm to take a look at it.

It's a clear crystal that is smooth straight edges with each side smoothly moving down to a dull point and the top carved into making a hoop so the charm stays on the thread.

L looks back to his father.

"It's your mothers crystal." Galahad explains. "This one is her family's heirloom."

Everyone has their own crystal that is meant to protect their spirits from evil when they die as they must be buried wearing that crystal as well die with it on in order to take it to the afterlife. So everyone wears the crystal they receive at birth at all times as a necklace since that's how it works so even though there are different crystals for different things the crystal you get at birth is very special to that person.

L lets the crystal drop to rest on his chest letting it land beside his special crystal that is tucked away in his shirt.

"It is meant to give protection." Galahad says. "Like an extra boost of protection from the spirits of the former owners of the crystals."

"Wow." L smiles. "Thank you."

Galahad smiles and nods then hugs L quickly before letting go. "May it always protect you." He says then he heads off to somewhere else.

L glances down to the crystal then puts it in his shirt beside his special crystal. He then heads inside the house to perhaps get some rest or maybe do some studying. He ends up laying in bed with advanced magic encyclopedia.

Once late morning comes around L closes the book he almost completed since the book is a thick book but very informant.

L gets up and heads down for some breakfast.

As he walks towards the kitchen the smell of pancakes hits his nose.

He peers into the kitchen and sees Galahad cooking some pancakes this morning.

Galahad turns to look to L sensing the other watching him. "Good morning."

"Morning." L moves into the kitchen heading for the handmade right here in the tribes home wood table set seeing that there is already cooked pancakes on the table.

Galahad turns back to finishing the cooking of the pancakes as L adds syrup as well as strawberries to his own pancakes. He brings the rest of the pancakes to the table then he settles in his own spot. "So what are your plans today?" He asks putting syrup on his pancakes.

"I'll probably visit Grandmother Crystal." L responds.

Galahad nods. "It is a good idea to seek out her wisdom as you like to."

L nods.

Galahad puts the syrup down and looks seriously at L. "But you must remember that when you take over my place you can't just keep running off even if it's to Grandmother Crystal. The people need you."

"I know father." L says looking at his father as he pauses just before brining another fork full of pancake with a strawberry. "That is why I am letting myself enjoy the freedom while I have it."

Galahad smiles. "I understand."

L nods and goes back to eating.

Galahad frowns slightly. "Something wrong?" He asks then he takes the bite off of the fork full of his own pancakes.

"No father." L responds. "I am just reviewing the advanced magic book I was reading in my head."

"Oh?" Galahad says as he finishes the bite of pancake. "Well can you tell me one thing from it?"

L finishes his own bite of his pancakes before answering. "The spell to call Lucifer requires two pinches of salt, one black candle, one white chalk, and one twelve inch of red thread."

Galahad smiles proudly. "You learn well." He compliments.

L nods again and finishes his pancakes only to look to out the window noting that he will be meeting Light soon. He gets up. "I want to head out." He puts his plate in the sink. He then heads to his room to change into a clean pair of clothes.

Galahad watches him go for a moment then turns back to his breakfast.

Just as Galahad finishes eating L heads for the front door.

"I'm heading out." L says just before he leaves.

"Have fun." Galahad responds but expects no reply back.

L races through town dodging people and he dashes off into the wilderness heading for the great waterfall. His heart racing in excitement to see Light again. He is soon approaching the great waterfall and soon slows down only to stop behind a tree peering around it to see if Light it there yet.

Sure enough Light is there and he turns noticing L.

Light smiles.

L smiles back and moves out from behind the tree to head over to Light on the stone path.

Light brings L into a hug. "I missed you." He admits.

L hugs back. "I missed you too." He responds.

The two pull apart.

L slightly turns back the way he came from while still being able to look to Light. "Come on. I want to show you something." He then fully turns heading back the way he came.

Light blinks curiously then follows L as the two head into the woods. He looks around himself as they walk with L knowing where they are going but Light having no idea.

After a while of walking Light finally speaks.

"Where are we going?"

L keeps watching where he is going. "You'll see."

Light is still curious but falls silent.

The two emerge into an area Light didn't know existed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

L leads Light to large tree stump as the both of them stand on it.

Light looks around not seeing anything alive. "Where are we?" He asks as he glances the way they came.

"So it is you." A voice makes Light jump.

Light turns to where the voice is coming from only to stare in surprise as Grandmother Crystal comes to life.

"This is Grandmother Crystal. She's really wise." L explains.

"I didn't know something like this could actually happen." Light explains.

"I take it you are from the tribe Audie." Grandmother Crystal says. "A place without the magic here."

"Right. We don't have magic." Light responds.

Grandmother Crystal settles to a laying down position with her front feet slightly dangling off the edge. "Well boy. It is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

"Light Yagami." Light responds.

"Ah a very good name." Grandmother Crystal nods.

"So are you some kind of spell?" Light asks.

"I am magic yes." Grandmother Crystal says. "I was given life by the magic of the Earth. Though if I wish to continue to be able to continue as I am I cannot leave where I am or else the magic will be broken turning me into just a statue that cannot speak or move ever again."

"That sounds complicated." Light says glancing down as if thinking 'oh boy' after just trying to think about such magic.

"It can be sometimes." L tells Light trying to watch Light's face.

Light turns to L. "Well I guess both of us have complicated things it seems. Just different."

"Oh? How so?" Grandmother Crystal asks watching the two with a smile.

"Well we have the making of buildings, different kinds of weapons and we cannot forget the group that makes the medical stuff so the nurses and doctors can heal people." Light lists off a few things that come to mind.

"You have two separate groups for making healing stuff and the actual healing?" L notes out loud. "We leave both jobs to the tribe healer and his or her apprentice."

Light turns to L. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"Isn't anything productive?" L points out.

"True." Light nods.

Grandmother Crystal grins as she watches the two. She raises her head then thinks she notices something only to make it out as Galahad and Watari coming this way. "Galahad and Watari are approaching." She warns the two.

"We need to go. Thank you Grandmother Crystal." L says and leads Light away from Grandmother Crystal.

The two keep going as L lets Light go ahead of him to try to use his body to block Light from Galahad and Watari's sight as they try to be as quiet as they can.

Just before they get out of ear shot they hear the start of the conversation.

"Grandmother Crystal did L come here?" Galahad asks.

"You just missed him." Grandmother Crystal responds.

"I see." Galahad says seeming happy that L did indeed come to Grandmother Crystal. "Well we need your help." He continues. "Watari had a vision. About a mighty falling."

L and Light get out of earshot at that point. They make it to the great waterfall and stop on the stone path. They face each other as they stand on the middle of the stone path.

"I can take you to the border but Galahad will be expecting to see me back home." L says.

Light nods in understanding. "L I can't wait to see you again."

L smiles at Light. "Same to you." He agrees.

The two begin walking for the border and begin discussing anything that comes to mind.

"So what is one spell you can cast?" Light asks.

"I can look for a spirit in a tree or a rock or things like that. The spirits in said objects come from the Gods putting them there to add to the magic of the world." L explains.

"Wow that is really neat."

"Thanks. Locating the spirits isn't really advanced but anything from contacting them to asking them to help you with something like getting rid of an evil spirit is more advanced magic than finding them." L explains.

"But it's kind of cool." Light says.

L notices the border. "We are here."

The two turn to look and stop as sure enough it's the border.

Light turns to L. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"After lunch." L agrees glancing to Light.

Light nods then hugs L. "I promise." He pulls away then walks across the border back into his tribes territory.

L watches him go until he is out of sight. He then turns around and heads back home.

Tomorrow is sure to bring new happiness.

…..

Light makes it home and he walks into the market place. He begins looking around at what is there. "There has to be something suitable." He says thoughtfully as he looks but he just can't find it. He heads home cutting his losses. He gets back noting that only Sachiko and Sayu are home as Sayu is working on something probably for school while Sachiko is cooking.

Soichiro does not seem to be back yet not that Light expected the captain of the army to be back this early anyways.

Nothing new or exciting.

Light ignores them, not like they noticed he's back yet, and heads upstairs to his room deciding to some reading.

…

L makes it home and heads to find out what kind of sweets have been made today. He knows his father could be back at any moment but he doesn't dwell on it. He enters and sees Morella quickly.

Morella turns to him. "Ah L." She comes over to L. "How can I help you?" She has curly coffee brown hair that seems to have been made by curlers as it frames her face. She has kind hot chocolate colored eyes that seem to pop with her white bakers apron that when mixed with her grey dress makes it look like it is a part of the dress. He slight heel black boots make a very soft clicking sound as she walks.

"I was wondering what kind of sweets you made today." L explains.

"Oh but of course." Morella leads L deeper into the building. "I made some of my special strawberry cake just for you."

L smiles at this. "That's great."

Morella can't help but smile widely at this. "Yes. I just finished it not long before you came in." She informs him.

"Nice and fresh. This is a good day." L says happily.

Morella is glad to see L happier than she's seen him letting her know for a fact that something happened in L's life to make him pretty happy but she isn't one to pry. She gets him some of the cake as he gives her the needed money in exchange.

L settles down at one of the tables and begins eating enjoying the heavenly flavor on his tongue.

…

"Do you think Grandmother Crystal could really be telling the truth?" Watari asks worriedly.

Galahad keeps his gaze focused straight ahead trying to seem as serious as he can as well as trying to look strong at the sametime. "She's never been wrong before." He says. "We need to believe in her."

Watari looks away with a nod. "Yes. Just like we always have." He agrees.

The two continue on their way to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The next day L and Light meet up as usual.

L is telling Light a few things about the magic of the Earth.

Once L is done telling him about it is when Light gets an idea.

"L. Let's go to my tribes territory. I want to show you around a little."

L blinks and looks at Light. "Really?"

Light nods. "And don't worry about anyone. I'll make sure you are safe. Besides I've been here more than once so now it's your turn to see what my tribes territory is like."

L smiles and gives a small nod. "Ok." He agrees.

The two get up and Light follows L as they head for the border to head into the territory of the tribe Audie.

However they won't get there…..

A male who is a warrior for the tribe Orenda spots the two as they are walking. His sea-blue eyes narrow at the sight. "An intruder… About to attack the son of the tribe leader." He growls to himself. "Move in!" He dashes out making his light brown hair that goes to a few inches below his ears swish in the slight wind he creates as he dashes. He tackles Light who gives a cry of surprise and it makes L spin around to find Light is pinned by the other. He has on a blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He is holding a butchers knife you would see in the kitchen pointing it at Light.

"Always!" L gasps.

Two others come over with spears and stand protectively in front of L crisscrossing their spears to be like a shield to L that is more of a warning to stay away from him.

The one on L's left has short messily cut blonde hair and guarded looking violet eyes. He is wearing a dusty grey t-shirt with black pants and dark brown boots that go a little past his ankle.

The one on L's right has slightly longer golden locks than the other and he has also guarded looking amber eyes. He is wearing a black pull over hoodie, dark grey pants and black runners.

Light looks to Always as best as he can as he is laying on his stomach. "And you are?" He asks.

"My name is Always After." Always says. "Deputy of the tribe Orenda's army. Also lover and future husband to the captain of the tribe Orenda's army Beyond Birthday." He explains. "We have caught you in an attempt to attack L from behind and now you'll be coming with us." He explains as he ties Light's wrists together behind his back.

The two that moved to protect L move in as Always forces Light to his feet. They grab one arm each and begin to take him away.

L begins moving towards them about to try to stop them.

Light glances back to L giving him a look that makes L stop in his tracks….. A look telling L to not get in any trouble because of him.

L watches feeling helpless as Light is taken away.

Always puts a hand on L's shoulder getting him to turn to him. "Do not fret you are safe now." He says. "Let's get back."

L turns to look forward then they follow the two taking Light away even though the two with Light are almost out of sight.

Light isn't looking back at L as he thought that they wouldn't follow within his sight at least.

…..

A shadowy figure peers around a tree before dashing off.

….

They make it to the tribe's home and Light raises his head glancing around as people begin moving closer murmuring as they wonder what's going on.

Galahad comes over hearing commotion. "What's going on?" He demands as people who gathered to see what's going on hush each other so they can listen.

The two carrying Light stop respectfully for Galahad.

Always moves forward around the two carrying Light to talk to Galahad. "We caught this man attempting an attack from behind on L." He reports.

Galahad's eyes narrow at the news as he glares at Light. "Then as leader of the tribe I would like to address everyone for this announcement." He declares loudly. "What is your name?" He asks in an indoor voice.

"Light Yagami. From the tribe Audie." Light responds and is about to add more when Galahad speaks not giving Light the chance.

Galahad uses his loud voice again. "I sentence Light Yagami to death at sunrise. For attempting to kill my son." He closes his eyes for a moment. "And." He opens his eyes full of determination, hatred and a burning anger. "I declare war against the tribe Audie for this."

The people cheer except for L and Light.

L takes a step back in slight horror at this. He can already imagine the land being flooded with the blood that will be spilled in the war if it is fought.

"Prepare!" Galahad declares making people scatter except for the three that brought Light. "And take this disgrace to one of the empty sheds. Tie him up there." He turns away walking away to also prepare for the war.

Light is taken away and L chases after his father.

"Father." L says getting Galahad to look to him.

Galahad turns to L. "I am glad that you are alright my son." He says. "I'm glad I gave you that crystal for protection before this happened."

"But father what if Light isn't here to do harm? What if he is a good person?" L questions. "Why are we not allowed to give him a chance?"

Galahad shakes his head. "L my dear son." He says then looks at L again. "About to attack you from behind is not done by someone not meaning harm." He says.

L is about to protest but Galahad doesn't let him.

"This is how things are. The other tribe was going to send a message with you. It is obvious. They wanted to threaten us by showing us that they are strong enough to kill one of us. It is also possible that you were made target because of your status." Galahad tells L. "Now. I have a war that is going to start tomorrow to prepare for. We will sound the drums of war." He turns away and heads off.

L is about to call after him but stops as he realizes that there is no way to stop this. He turns away and heads away in the opposite direction of the direction his father went in. He wanders around the tribe's home until around sunset when he spots the shed Light is being held in. He knows he waited long enough for it to be not suspicious. He heads towards it with his head high.

…

Mikami bursts back to the home of the tribe Audie.

Soichiro looks just as he was about to assign two people of the army to something. "Mikami? What's wrong?"

"I have bad news! The tribe Orenda have captured Light." Mikami calls out.

There is gasps.

"What!?" Soichiro's eyes widen.

The leader of the tribe Audie, named Blaze, comes over. "This is the last straw. The tension has always run high between the tribes and now the tribe Orenda has made that tension collapse stepping over the line." He slams his foot harshly down. He has ginger hair that goes down half way down his ears, strong brown eyes with hints of green and is wearing a black t-shirt with light brown pants as well as not high heel rusty brown tie up boots that go almost to his knees. "This is war."

….

The two with spears that brought Light to the tribes home is the ones that are standing guard.

L approaches.

"L. Son of the tribe leader Galahad." The short haired one speaks. "What do we owe the pleasure right now?"

"I wish to speak to Light." L says plainly then he heads into the wooden shed.

"Of course." The longer haired one says as they do nothing to stop L from entering the shed.

The shed is empty and has no flooring except for the dirt on the ground.

Light is in the middle as he is tied to a wooden pole stuck in the ground. He is tied up so his hands are behind his back.

L moves quickly towards L and kneels next to him. "Light."

Light who had his head down looks up to L at the sound of his voice. "L." He greets.

"Are you ok?" L asks knowing the right volume to speak so the ones just outside will not be able to hear or understand.

"Don't worry about me." Light tells him in the same volume. "I will be fine." He says. "Don't get in any trouble over me."

"But." L begins to protest.

"No." Light says a little louder. "No buts." He drinks up as much as he can about L right now. "I did this myself." He says no longer caring about the guards outside. "I got myself into this mess."

L looks down. "Ok." He says a little quiet especially since he knows he can't stop this. He gets to his feet and leaves the shed.

Light watches L go worried for the other. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I never meant to hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

AN:

This is the song Savages slightly changed to fit the story.

Mello.

It's now night time.

A beat begins.

Blaze stands on wooden platform looking at the people who have gathered who are going to go into the war. "What can you expect from filthy little heathens. Their whole disgusting race is like a curse. Their hearts hold fire from Hell. They're only good when dead. Their vermin, as I said and worse."

The others in the tribe Audie chant out together holding up their guns. "They're savages! Savages!"

"Barely even human!" Blaze adds.

"Savages! Savages!" The chanting continues after Blaze speaks as they pause to listen to Blaze.

"Drive them from our land!" Blaze declares. "They're not like you and me. Which means they must be evil!" He then raises his own riffle with the next words. "We must sound the drums of war!"

"They're savages! Savages!" The chanting continues now with Blaze joining now. " Dirty no good devils! Now we sound the drums of war!"

Meanwhile with the tribe Orenda…

Galahad stands on a large rock to address everyone except L who left to go somewhere else after talking to Light. "This is what we feared. The other tribe are demons. The only thing they feel at all is greed."

Beyond, who is standing on the right side of the rock Galahad is standing on that is facing south, takes a step forward. "Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside."

"I wonder if they even bleed." A bunch of people in the crowd call out.

Then the whole crowd starts to chant raising their weapons in agreement. "They're savages! Savages! Barely even human! Savages! Savages!"

"Killers at the core." Galahad adds as the chanting quiets down to silence for him to speak.

"They're different from us." Beyond adds. "Which means they can't be trusted."

Galahad raises his spear outwards that was his closest weapon he had at the moment holding it out with the sharp end pointing up as he holds it in the direction of the others to emphasize what he is saying. "We must sound the drums of war!"

"They're savages! Savages!" Everyone chants.

"First we deal with this one." They chant this time with Galahad as well. "Then we sound the drums of war!"

Meanwhile at the tribe Audie…

"Savages! Savages!" The people chant.

"Let's go kill a few, everyone!" Beyond says slamming a hand onto the open palm of his other hand to emphasize what he is saying as they take a pause in the chanting to listen.

"Savages! Savages!" The ones that gathered chant again but pause to listen to Blaze.

"Now it's up to you all!" Blaze says gesturing his hand to the tribe members that have gathered.

Now the two tribes are both chanting the same thing. "Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war!"

…..

L is sitting with his legs down against the stump as well as to the side almost like how a girl might be thought to sit as he glances to Grandmother Crystal. "They're going to kill him at sunrise Grandmother Crystal."

"You have to stop them." Grandmother Crystal says.

L looks away and looks down. "I can't."

"Child….." Grandmother Crystal begins looking worried. "Remember your dream."

Right after she speaks L speaks again.

"I was wrong Grandmother Crystal I followed the wrong path." He says as he looks to Grandmother Crystal then he looks away slightly and down. "I feel so lost…" He says sadly.

Some of the animals have come to see what is happening. They come over to L who looks like he feels like crying as he stares downward with half open eyes hunched over with his hands on the stump.

One of them is Rucker who puts his front paws on the stump while others like the squirrel, raccoon and about three different birds stand around L though all are wondering what they can do to help. Rucker gets an idea and rushes away to his home digging through his stuff until he finds what he is looking for. He rushes back with it in his mouth and climbs onto the stump. He taps L on the shoulder with a paw getting L to turn to him. He offers the object in his mouth.

"The compass?" L reaches over and takes it as Rucker lets him. He sits there holding it with two hands. He looks at examining it only to notice something so he begins slightly slowly turning it as he studies it. His eyes seem to get a flash of a sparkle for a moment as he realizes something. "Spinning arrow…."

Grandmother Crystal smiles. "It's the arrow from your dreams."

L perks up and sits up so he isn't in a depressed slouch. "I was right! It was pointing to him!" He blinks then turns as something catches his eye. He finds himself seeing the sun rising. "Sunrise!"

"It's not too late child. Let the spirits of the Earth guide you." Grandmother Crystal says.

L glances to the animals handing the compass back to Rucker then slightly glances to the path towards the border.

"You know your path child. Now follow it!" Grandmother Crystal says.

L glances back to her. He gives a determined nod matching a determined look then he turns to where he needs to go. He hops off the stump and begins running off away from Grandmother Crystal to go try to see what he can do.

….

The drums begin.

"This will be the day." Blaze walks down the open space between the battle ready people of his tribe. "Let's go everyone." He takes the lead as they begin heading out.

With the tribe Orenda….

"This will be the morning." Galahad says with his head raised high as there is battle ready people waiting. "Bring out the prisoner." He points to the shed.

Light is brought out by the ones that were guarding him.

Galahad takes the lead as they plan to take Light to a certain spot for the kill to be done successful as well as letting any from the other tribe have a chance to see it.

Both tribes begin chanting the same thing as they both march towards the border for war. "We will see them dying in the dust."

L keeps running as fast as he can. "I don't know what I can do! Still, I know I've got to try."

"Now we make 'em pay!" The tribe Audie call.

"Eagle, help my feet to fly!" L jumps over a small river as he says this then continues running.

"Now without a warning ..." The tribe Orenda call as they are excited for Lights death to give a warning to the other tribe of the war they declare.

"Mountain, help my heart be great." L continues running heading towards some hills.

"Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust." Both tribes call out.

"Spirits of the earth and sky ..." L doesn't stop running.

"It's them or us!" The two tribes call.

"Please don't let it be too late ..." L goes silent for a bit as he keeps running.

"They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking." Both tribes call out.

"Savages!" The tribe Audie call as they are almost in sight of the border.

"Savages!" The tribe Orenda also call out as they are also almost in sight of the border.

"Demons!" The tribe Audie calls.

"Devils!" The tribe Orenda calls.

The tribe Audie can see the tribe Orenda a little in the distance as the tribe Orenda climb a hill to the top where they can easily be seen.

"Kill them!" Blaze calls out pointing his gun to the tribe Orenda.

"Savages!" The tribe Orenda call.

"Savages!" The tribe Audie call.

"What are we waiting for?" Blaze and tribe of Audie call.

"Destroy their evil race. Until there's not a trace left." Both tribes call except their leaders stay silent.

"How loud are the drums of war?" L wonders out loud as he keeps going since he is almost there.

Light is brought over then forced to kneel as well as lay his top half on the kind of flat top surface of the large rock.

The tribe Audie pause with a gasp of shock at this sight but the chanting from both tribes continue.

"We will sound the drums of war. Savages! Savages! Now, we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!"

Galahad is handed a large wooden club like staff looking thing and he holds it up high.

"Now we see what comes of trying to be chums!" Blaze declares, Mikami was questioned in which it became believed Light tried to become friends with the other tribe but was captured, as the tribe Audie get ready to fight to get Light back.

"Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!" The tribe Orenda call as Galahad gets ready to raise the staff club above his head.

"Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!" The tribe Audie call back as they get their weapons ready.

L appears at the top of another hill. He glances around then spots the two tribes straight ahead as well as that Light, who is being held in place with his head turned towards Galahad, is about to be killed while the tribe Orenda stand behind Galahad who has the club almost raised above his head while the tribe Audie are getting ready to attack. Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of war?" He races towards them as he speaks then a second after just before Galahad can swing the staff club onto Light's head L jumps slightly skidding to stand between Galahad and Light while facing Galahad.

All music and chanting completely stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"L?" Galahad speaks in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let you hurt him." L tells Galahad.

"Stand aside." Galahad says sternly as he lowers the staff club with no intentions on hurting L.

"No father." L says in refusal.

Galahad narrows his eyes at this but also looks surprised.

L turns around to look to Light.

"L." Light gasps as he looks a little surprised at L.

"Light." L responds crouching down next to the rock.

The ones holding Light slackened in their grip as they were also surprised at L's actions.

Light raises his head to stare lovingly and grateful into L's eyes.

"Shoot them!" Blaze aims his gun at L and fires.

Light hears the gun fire so he turns and jumps in front of L since he is not being held down anymore.

The bullet hits Light making him fall back into L with a cry of pain.

"Light!" L securely catches Light and looks worried as blood is quickly coming from the wound on Light's shoulder. He keeps Light close as Light lays against him in a way that still leaves part of his chest exposed to be hit instead of being blocked by Light.

Mikami aims his gun at L this time and fires.

Blaze fires for L's head.

Galahad quickly moves out in front of L and Light taking the two bullets into the chest as he swooped down just in time to make sure the bullets didn't hit either of the two. He stumbles back a little with loud grunts of pain.

L looks up. "Father…." He gasps making Light's eyes flicker to Galahad.

Galahad turns to L with a smile. "Now I see…" He says weakly in a strained voice as he tries to hide his pain as he falls to his knees. "That you were right….. Light meant no harm….." He groans shutting his eyes tightly at the pain. "Please be happy my son…" He then collapses onto the rock as the two tribes can only watch.

Watari takes a step back. "It's as my vision predicted. One of the mighty have fallen….. Grandmother Crystal was right that we would soon lose someone of importance…."

Light turns to L. "L…" He says trying to hide his pain.

L turns to Light.

Light smiles softly. "I love you." He painfully shifts up enough to seal his lips over L's own.

L blushes but closes his eyes accepting the kiss.

The two break apart keeping the kiss short and they open their eyes half way to look to each other.

"I love you too." L responds. "I believe that the swiftness of our love coming to us is due to that we were bound together since the very beginning of our lives."

Before either Blaze or Mikami can even raise their guns again the guns are taken away by Soichiro and Aizawa.

"Enough." Soichiro says. "We do not need to go into war."

The others begin murmuring in agreement.

Blaze looks around himself almost panicking. "But they can't be human."

"I don't believe so." Aizawa says. "You saw what happened. How much more human can they get?"

Blaze turns to the others in the tribe. "Is anyone with me?"

They move over to Soichiro's side as Blaze watches.

Blaze looks to Mikami.

"I'm sorry." Mikami says then also moves to Soichiro's side only to look again to Blaze as the rest are doing. "I want my friend to be happy and if he believes they are not savages then I believe that too because he is trustworthy."

Blaze looks shocked at the tribe.

"L." Beyond moves forward and L turns to look while Light is trying to not think about the pain. "We will stand beside you." He says. "Leader." He and Always may not like being ordered around however L and Galahad had both gained their respects enough for them to tolerate commands from them.

L smiles softly. "There is no need for war."

Beyond nods. "Ok." He agrees.

Always moves to beside L looking to Light. "Thank you for saving L." He says.

Light smiles. "I would never just let him get shot." He says.

Blaze closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement." He says clearly. "Some kind of agreement for the two tribes."

The tribe Audie part and Blaze opens his eyes determined then walks through to the front lines as the tribe turn to watch him then turn to face the other tribe.

Blaze looks up to L and Light. "The war is called off!" He calls getting L's attention.

L nods in agreement then he turns to his tribe. "Take Light to get healed."

Beyond gestures to two people to take Light.

One is a raven haired male that has his hair going to the bottoms of his ears as his bangs only cover the top part of his grassy green eyes just barely. He is wearing a blue unzipped hoodie, a grey shirt, jeans and black runners.

The other is a coffee brown haired male with slight emo styled hair and gentle light brown eyes. He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt, jeans and dirty white runners.

The two move to take Light from L.

So with that…

Light is taken away to the tribe Orenda's healer

L gets to his feet. "In honor of my father I declare that a peace treaty will be made!"

The tribe Orenda cheer in agreement.

L turns and begins heading down towards Blaze.

Beyond and Always quickly move to follow while the rest stay behind.

Blaze begins moving towards L with Soichiro and Mikami following while the rest stay behind.

The two leaders meet at a midway point and stop to look at each other with serious looks.

The two that followed each leader also stop ready to defend their leader but also standing back to be respectfully.

"I would like to offer that our two tribes live together in peace." Blaze says giving L a smile. "We will continue using our own land as the main source for food but there will be changes that will be that we can trade between each other, visit each other and help each other if the other is in need of help."

"I would like to add that any who fall in love with anyone from either tribe has they right to be together." L adds.

Blaze nods his ok.

L smiles. "Then it is settled."

The two leaders take a few steps closer then reach out shaking hands to make it an agreement.

The two tribes cheer.

Yes a time of peace has come.

L can already imagine his life ruling over the tribe Orenda with Light at his side as well as the happiness that this agreement of peace will bring.

Sure enough everything became much happier and both cultures not only learned from the others culture but also got to teach about their own culture.

The agreement of peace remains between the two tribes and both tribes attended the funeral of Galahad, that was put on by his home tribe the tribe Orenda so it was their way of doing a funeral which is like a ceremony to honor his death, who is seen as a hero who in the end helped to stop a war that could have been devastating for both tribes.

The end.

AN:

Yeah no funeral scene. Sorry guys this is how the story ends.

Anyways I hope you have enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


End file.
